Totsuki University
by kawaiidreams12
Summary: Erina Nakiri just entered Totsuki University. As the heir to the Nakiri Corporation, she had to abide by rules and grew up preparing to become the next heir. As she navigate through university, with the help from friends and unexpected sources, she learns to let go and finally be happy. But whoever said this journey will be easy, is definitely lying. Soueri Sorina AU update, weekly
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I love the pairing of ErinaxSoma! They are too cute together! I wanted to write a fanfiction of the two! I wanted to make them in a normal university setting with different majors, like what if they did not cook and all want to be chefs! I had fun writing this chapter and will for the story in general.

Though the main will be ErinaxSoma, there will be other pairings as well! Hope you enjoy!

I do not own Shokugeki no Soma! If I did, Erina and Soma would be end game by now.

Totsuki University Chapter 1

"Don't forget class, your 12 page paper is due tomorrow at 11:59 pm. No exceptions." The professor called out to the class as they were packing up.

Hearing this, the class all groaned. "Now, now, I remind you guys every class for weeks. Also, you could have came to office hours if you needed any help or proofreading any papers. No excuses. This is college. Get used to it." The professor said before he packed up and left.

"I totally forgot about that paper! What am I going to do? It's due in tomorrow night!" A girl cried out to her friend.

"I know right. I have another paper to do that is due tonight at 11:59pm that I have not started yet! Why does the professor have to be such a dirk?" The friend exclaimed.

Erina Nakiri tsked, flicking her long blonde hair back while gathering her own things and left the classroom. Since this was her last class of the day, she started to head to her apartment.

The professor had mentioned the paper on the first day of classes. He gave them three weeks to do the paper with constant reminders that the paper would take a few hours because of the heavy research revolves around it. If they had planned better beforehand and not have been so focused on partying and hanging out with friends, they would have gotten it done.

Plus, they honestly should know better, this was a 300 level class meaning that most of the students were not freshmen. Erina was probably the only freshmen in the classroom. After taking so many college credits in high school and passing her AP exams, she was technically a second semester sophomore. That did not stop Erina from having her paper done about a week ago and gone to office hours to make sure her paper was perfect. In addition, Erina was very involved on campus life.

The Nakiri Corporation was a huge and powerful company that specializes in many different areas such as food, chemistry, transportation, etc. Erina was the next heir after her grandfather. Even at a young age, she was gifted with a keen sense of how the company works and her god tongue, which allows her to be able to taste anything and allow her to make it better and tell what's in the dish. With this gift, she was able to allow Nakiri Corporation to extend into foods and restaurants.

As the next heir, they wanted her to go to abroad to a university in France. Erina did not wanted to go there. Her best friend Hisako, her cousin Alice and Ryo, a friend of Alice, were going to Totsuki University and she wanted to go as well.

She have not seen Alice in a long time ever since Alice moved to Denmark with her family when she was five years old. Nakiri Corporation had a huge company in Denmark specializing in Molecular Gastronomy. As a child, Alice had interest in it and had a gift in molecular gastronomy, so her parents encourage her to move to Denmark so she can be centered around it. Now, she wanted a normal college experience as well, so she is currently double majoring in Chemistry and Biology.

Erina and Alice used to fight and play together all the time when they were young. The last time Erina saw Alice was about two years back when she came to visit with her friend Ryo. At first it was awkward.

They had lost in contact, but the reunion of two years actually sparked a connection, even if Erina and Alice both denied it and were often fighting. They exchange numbers and were constantly texting each other. Even though Erina would never say it to Alice's face, vice versa, they both care about each other a lot. So hearing that Alice was attending Totsuki University with Ryo, Erina knew she had to go as well. She was not as close to Ryo, but still consider him her first male friend.

Totsuki University was unique in that the system itself was based on a luck system. All students have a chance at obtaining the better dorms, first pick at classes and other prizes, depending on the draw. The order of the draw was randomized with some exceptions. Top ten students from each year has first pick. Those in certain groups have specific dorms and only those who is in that group could get a room there.

After weeks of fighting with her family, her grandfather who always had a soft spot for his granddaughters, help her convince them and the board to allow her to study at Totsuki University. However, she must keep her grades up, be involved with a club and hold office and still work for the Nakiri Corporation.

It was about a month since she first entered college. Thanks to her good luck, she managed to get a single room at an apartment that was on the edge of campus. In the apartment was three other rooms, a kitchen, a small lounge area and two bathrooms, one for each side. She shared her bathroom with a 2nd year named Nene Kinokuni, a criminal justice major, trying to be a lawyer. Nene was a green hair girl with her hair in two braids. She wore glasses and was a standard uptight student council member. The two got along fine as suitemates, both civil and respectable. Being same majors, Erina was able to come to Nene with questions, but they were not actually friends, merely suitemates.

Her other two suitemates were a 4th year named Sonoka Kikuchi, English major and a graduate student named Taki Tsunozaki, Spanish major. Sonoka seems polite and shy, while Taki was a bit more harsh. They seem to be good friends, despite the fact that Taki would look like she was picking on Sonoka. With the amount of work that both of them had, Erina rarely saw them at all. They were coming home late from classes and studying at the library.

Erina would try to have lunch or even meet up with Hisako, Alice and Ryo when it was possible, but their schedule often conflicts. They do meet each other at least once or if they were lucky, twice a week. All of them taking different classes as being different majors made things very difficult. Erina, herself, is a double major in business management and criminal justice with a minor in finance. Hisako was a biology major, on the pre-med track. Alice, being a biology and chemistry major, actually had classes with Hisako. Ryo being an engineering major actually had some free spots matching to Erina. However, though they were friends, they were usually hanging out if Alice was there. When they did text, it was usually about Alice.

Erina arrived at her apartment. When entering, she noticed the lights were completely turned off, indicating that all her suitemates were out. She went inside her room, and her cell phone beep twice. Opening her phone, she saw a text from Hisako, saying _Hello Erina sama, did you get home from your last class? Did you check your email yet? The schedule for the freshmen seminar is up. What day did you get?_

Erina smiled. Leave it to Hisako to have perfect timing. She sent a reply back to Hisako. _I just got home. I did not get a chance to check my email yet. I let you know when I do later tonight. Making dinner. Are you heading to your class now?_

Erina check her other message from Alice. _Erina! Check your email. Tell me your freshmen seminar! Now!_

When Erina was about to reply to Alice, another text from Alice came. _Hurry up! Text me! T_T I need to know!_

As impatient as ever, Alice. _I am replying right now, it only been a few minutes since you text me. I check it in a bit. I just got home. -_-_

Not long after Erina sent the text to Alice did a reply message came from Hisako came. _Heading to Biology lab right now. Hope you have a good dinner. I text you later tonight when I am done, or in the morning. Have a good night, Erina sama._

 _Good night._ Erina sent. She charged her phone and then check her planner. All she really had to do that night was to submitted both her papers for Marketing and Finance classes, not before checking both papers then go over her class notes for her three classes she had today. That should not take so long.

She quickly made herself Ravioli Di Aragosta. After dinner, she took a shower and finished up her schoolwork. She then checked her emails. She got a couple from her grandfather and the board with some assignments that she had to do over the weekend. She quickly made note of them. She then opened her last email with the schedule for the freshmen seminar.

Another thing that made Totsuki University unique were the class bonding activities. By allowing the members of each class to mingle and get to know each other, they can form connections with one another and learn from each other. In doing so would allow many doors to be open and closed. They do this by having each class year to have seminar once a week and different events that each class must attend. Each student were required to come to seminar and to at least three activities or events. In addition, ten hours of community service must be completed.

Because the freshmen were new to the college experience, their seminar started about a month later. Totsuki University wants the freshmen to get used to college before adding more on their plates. On Friday, there were no classes held. Totsuki University kept that day for seminar and clubs to meet. Also, usually events are held on this day as well.

Erina sent Hisako and Alice a text. _Room 110, 10-11am at Maple Leaf Building._

Beep. A text from Alice came right away. _FINALLY! You take forever. That's the same as me and Ryo!_

 _Alice, shouldn't you be in class? Don't you have biology lab with Hisako?_

 _As long as I don't get caught, it's all good! :D_

 _That isn't the problem. You should not be texting in class, Alice._

 _Goody two shoes Erina. : Don't ruin my fun._

 _Go have fun at lab. Good night._

 _You're just want to read your shoujo manga! . I see how that is!_

After a stressful weekend of school work, club work and work, she could finally take a break. She secretly love shoujo manga, even though they were pretty scandalous. They were her guilty pleasure. After few hours of reading her manga, she got a text from Hisako.

 _I hope I did not wake up, Erina sama. I have the same schedule as you. I heard from Alice sama that she and Ryo had the same time as well. I am happy to be in the same period as you! Good night._

Erina smiled. She was in the same freshmen seminar as her three friends. She was finally going to have a class with them. She respond to Hisako. _No, don't worry about it. I was just up reading some manga. I am glad to have the same period as you too. Have a good night._ With that text, she closed her lights and went to bed.

The next few days went by pretty quick. Erina went to her classes, and her clubs. Afterwards, she would come home to make dinner, while finishing up her work that was upcoming and all other work for her grandfather. Both Hisako and Alice had exams this week so they could not meet up. Erina's exams were next week. However, luckily, freshmen seminar starts this week.

Friday morning came and Erina was heading to freshman seminar. They had planned to meet in class. Erina's apartment was further away from the building than the others. They had rooms at dorms near the main area. While they could walk to the building, Erina had to take a bus there.

She arrived at the building and entered the classroom. She noticed the classroom was already crowded with people. Filled with very loud people. One blonde hair guy was yelling at a red hair guy who just laughed at him. A black hair guy was trying to calm the blonde hair down. A girl with her dark blue hair in two thick braids was trying to stop the two, but she was failing. An orange hair girl in two half buns on her hair and a girl with her purple long hair out were just watching the two fight while shaking their heads.

 _How nice, they are surrounded by people, friends._ Erina looked on with a bit of envy.

On the other hand, the other people were whispering among themselves. "Isn't that Erina Nakiri? The so called princess of the Nakiri clan?"

"That's her! I didn't know she was that pretty!" A guy told his friends.

"Ugh, she's not that great." A girl told her friends.

"She's top of freshmen class! What are you talking about? I see a green monster on your back." A guy teased the girl.

"Shut up! I am not jealous!" She exclaimed.

Eringa ignored them and started to head over to an empty row. As she was going up the stairs to it, a loud cry was heard. Erina looked up and saw the body of the red hair guy heading her way, but it was too late, he knocked her down to the bottom of the stairs. He landed right on top of her.

Moments earlier, Takumi Aldini, the blonde guy, was bickering at Soma Yukihira, the red hair guy, over their test scores for one of their classes. Takumi could not take the fact that Soma did better on him on the first exam. His younger twin brother, Isami Aldini, was trying to stop his brother from doing anything too rash. Soma, on the other hand, was highly amused with Takumi and just laughing back in good nature.

"I will beat you next time!" Takumi exclaimed in anger.

"I want to see you try." Soma told him.

As a last straw, Takumi attempted to stomp on Soma's foot. Soma noticing and laughed, "You can't get me with that trick again!" He exclaimed as he dodge out of the way, but there was a little problem with him dodging. He was on top of the stairs of the classroom. So dodging made him fall. Also, he didn't noticed a girl walking up the stairs, so he was very successful in knocking her and landing on top of her. He landed his back on top of her, who landed on her stomach.

"Ah! Saved! I thought it would hurt, but the floor is softer than I think!" Soma exclaimed in cheer.

"Soma kun! Get up!" Megumi Tadokoro, the dark blue hair girl with it in braids, shouted.

"Omg! Somacchi! Watch it!" Yuki Yoshino shouted at him, the blonde girl with two half buns. She ran down and smack him in the head.

"Ow, what is that for?" Soma exclaimed, rubbing his head.

"Um, Yukihara. You may want to get up." Ryoko Sakaki, the girl with long purple hair, told him.

"Huh?" He exclaimed, looking lost.

When Soma had crashed in her, she hit the floor really hard. Then another weight landed right on top of her, making her lose her breath. She was in shock.

Alice, Hisako and Ryo entered the room in shock. They saw Erina on the floor, with Soma on top of her. What the heck happened?

"Get off of Erina sama right now!" Hisako shouted at Soma.

At the sound of Hisako's voice, Erina noticed the position she was in and yelled. "Get off of me!" She struggled to push him off. He was too heavy for her, and with her awkward position, she couldn't even reach him.

Soma looked down and noticed he was on top of a blond hair girl. He quickly got off her. "Oops. My bad." He said before handing her his hand.

Erina stare at it and puff. She ignored his hand and got up herself. "Finally you got off. Can you be more aware of your actions? You are a college student now, not in elementary school. You are seriously lucky I didn't break anything!"

"Erina sama are you hurt?" Hisako ran over to her.

"Erina, you're okay?" Alice asked with concern in her voice.

"I'm fine, thanks." Erina smiled a little at her dear friends. "But not thanks to this guy." She gave Soma a death glare.

"My bad! It wasn't my fault. Takumi started it." Soma said.

"Nii san." Isami said, staring pointedly at his brother.

Takumi looking very embarrassed, walk down to where they were and said, "I'm sorry about that."

Erina sighed. "Well, I guess it's fine since you apologize, and I didn't break anything."

"What about me?" Soma said in disbelief.

"He apologized. You didn't." Erina told him.

"Soma kun! You need to properly apologize and not just say my bad!" Megumi told him. "You really knocked her down hard!"

"I'm sorry. Here you can have this! My name is Soma Yukihira. Don't want us getting off on a bad foot." He said as he handed her a bag.

Erina looked surprised for a second. "Erina Nakiri. Already too late, but thanks, I accepted your apology then. What is it? I am hungry." She took something from the bag and popped in her mouth.

"Omg! What the hell is this?" She shouted. "This is so disgusting! Like I am swimming in the ocean, admiring the fishes, when an ugly and big squid attacked me and grabbed me and dip me in chocolate, strawberry jam, red vinegar, yogurt all together and coated me in ice cream. What the heck is your problem, Soma Yukihira!?"

"Wow, you can taste everything in that?" He said in disbelief and laughed.

"Soma Yukihira, I will never forgive you!" She scream at him and as she was heading to her seat, she knocked her shoulder into him. Hisako followed her, with Alice following behind. Ryo nodded at Soma before following Alice.

"Omg, did you give her your latest invention." Ryoko asked.

"Yea, by accident. I wanted to give her my other one!" Soma replied. "I got her mad!"

"I don't blame her! To her, it looks like you were being mean and gave it to her!" Yuki exclaimed. "I would not want to eat that! It is so disgusting! I can only imagine. You said this morning it was your best ever, which means that it is the worst one!" Yuki shivered.

"You need to apologize again." Megumi told him.

"By the looks of it, I don't think it be effective." A lighter red hair boy with his bangs hiding his eyes named Shun Ibusaki said. "I mean, I would definitely not want to hear anything from you if it happened to me, even if it was by accident."

"True." Ryoko said as she motioned behind her. The group took a peek towards Erina and her friends and saw a very demonic aura around Erina.

A voice called out. "Hurry up and get in your seats. Class is starting."

The teacher or teachers as a group of people came into the room arrived and the rest of the students hurried to their seat. "I hope you don't think this class is going to be easy. If you fail, you are not moving up the next year." He told them and smirked at the class.

A/N: Hopefully you guys like this chapter! Thanks! Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Second chapter is here! Slightly late! I'm sorry guys! But in my defense, it is still Monday till I go to bed as in the words of the great Shiro and Sora. I been sick all this week. I got the flu sadly. I am usually the one who don't get sick, but everyone around me were sick and got me sick. T_T Hope you enjoy this chapter, slightly shorter, but I wanted to get the details and stuff out of the way.

I do not own Shokugeki no Soma! If I did, Erina and Soma would be end game by now.

Totsuki University Chapter 2

"Shinomiya!" A woman with her brown hair in a thick braid shouted at him, while grabbing his arm. "Don't scare them!"

"Hinako!" He chopped her in the head. "It is all the truth. Can't baby them. They are in college now."

"Oww." Hinako grabbed her head. "That really hurts!" She faced the class and eyed out Megumi. "Ah, seeing that cute maiden, I am instantly cured!" She rushes over to Megumi asking her for her name.

Kojiro got more angry and dragged her down to the other people, while Hinako try to break free. They started to bicker.

"You two, stop it."

Both Hinako and Kojiro stopped their bickering and stood at attention. A bald and bulk man in a suit called out to the two.

"Well, excuse for that little distraction. My name is Gin Dojima. I was a business management major. Currently, I am the head of the Board of Directors for Silver Resort. This seminar is a little different from most classes you will have here. For starters, you will have a group of Totsuki University alumni teaching the seminars and we are here for you guys for the next four years. The assignments we have in class are different projects from all kind of different areas. Totsuki University wants you to have some exposure to different activities for the future."

"Don't let that meanie, Shinomiya, scare you guys!" Hinako stuck her tongue out at him, which she received an angry glare. "As long as you putting effort in the projects, you won't fail. If you fail two projects, you will fail the class. Those who do, will be able to still take their major classes, but have the retake seminar over the summer for a month." She smiled at them.

Another lady nudged Hinako. "Oh right, my name is Hinako Inui. I was a biology major here. I am the owner of Kirinoya, which makes flower arrangements and do tea ceremonies for different occasions."

The lady who nudged Hinako, stepped up. She had green short hair and an expressionless look on her face. "I'm Fuyumi Mizuhara. I was an accounting major. I am the owner of an accounting firm named Ristorante F."

"Ah the beautiful ladies in the room! Ah yes, I can see why Hinako wanted your name. You are very cute, why don't you spend the night with me?" A blonde medium length hair man said as he was able to approach Megumi who just sweatdropped.

"Stop it." Fuyumi said. "Gin is going to get mad at you."

"Sorry, sorry. I can't help it. My name is Donato Gotoda. I was a theater major. I am the owner of Auberge Tesoro."

"I'm Kojiro Shinomiya. I was a criminal justice major. I am now a lawyer and owns two firms called Shino's and Shino's Tokyo."

"We are your teachers for this seminar. First, please introduce yourself, your major and one fun fact about you. Starting with you in the left corner." Gin said as he gestured to the woman in the upper left corner.

A girl with long black hair covering her right eye stood up. "Nao Sadatsuka. I am a Forensic science major. I am Erina Nakiri's biggest fan! I will take out anyone who is close to her!" She laughs.

"Do you even know her, Erina?" Alice whispered to her.

"Hmmm…...I think I bumped into her and she spilled her squid ramen all over me. I got upset and yelled at her." Erina told them.

"And she is your biggest fan because of that? Wow, she is definitely a weirdo." Alice laughed softly. "As I expect from my dear cousin." Alice poke her.

"I guess that makes you one too then." Erina poked back.

Meanwhile, Hisako and Nao then were in a staredown; Hisako with her aura of must protect Erina sama from her and Nao with her must take her down and get rid of her aura.

"I am Urara Kawashima! I am a film and drama major! I hope to be an emcee for big events in the future!" A girl with half of her black mid length hair tied in a ponytail by a red ribbon. "Nice to meet you guys!" She winked at her fellow classmates.

"Miyoko Hojo. I am a women studies major. Just because I am a woman, don't take me lightly. I am a powerlifter that can lift better than a good amount of men!" A girl with purple short hair, a longer part of hair was sticking out on top, said.

"Shun Ibusaki. Chemical Engineering. I like bbq." The light reddish guy stood up.

A dark skin lady with blonde short hair stood up. "I am Ikumi Mito! I am a business management major. My favorite food is meat!" She smiled.

"Nikumi! That's her nickname." Soma shouted.

"Shut up Yukihira!" She pointed at Soma with a blush on her face.

"Yuki Yoshino! I am a biology major! I love animals! I take care of them in my family's farm! They are so cute!" The orange girl from earlier said.

"Hello, my name is Ryoko Sakai. I am part of the nursing program. I like to take care of people that people call me Ane-san often!" The purple haired girl smiled.

"I am Isami Aldini. I am an engineering major. I am the younger twin of Takumi. I am the better twin." The black haired guy from earlier said.

"That's so not true! I am Takumi Aldini. I am an engineering major too. I am the older twin and I am the better twin!" The loud blonde hair guy said.

"Akira Hayama. I am an education major. I have a good sense of smell." A dark skinned guy with silver hair stood up.

"Megumi Tadokoro. I am a nursing major as well. I like to play ping pong!" The blue haired braids girl smiled to the class.

"Ah, she speaks! What's a beautiful name!" Hinako shouted, while Donato nodded in agreement. Kojiro stood at attention giving both death stares. That stopped Hinako from running over to Megumi.

"Soma Yukihira! I am an engineering major! I like to make different dishes with things that normally don't go together like strawberry jam and squid! Want to try some?"

Everyone started to gagged, with Erina slamming her head on the table in disgust from remembering tasting one of his invention.

"Ryo Kurokiba. I am biomedical engineering major. I like seafood, I guess." He said in a bored tone and just sat right down.

"Alice Nakiri! I am a double major in both biology and chemistry. I love to bother my dear cousin Erina!" She smiled and poked Erina.

"Hisako Arato! I am a biology major! I will protect Erina sama at all costs especially from crazy freaks like you!" She shouted and pointed at Nao.

"Bring it on!" Nao shouted and let out an evil aura.

"Erina Nakiri. I am a double major in business management and criminal justice with a minor in finance. I like to read." She said.

"Yea, shojo manga." Alice muttered behind her.

"Shut up, Alice." Erina muttered back after taking her seat.

"Good, you guys all introduce yourself and everything! Now, these assignments are going to be done in partners!" Gin told the class.

Hisako turned to Erina and smiled. Erina smiled back. This is going to be great. Partners with my best friend.

"Ahaha, if you guys think you guys are going to get to pick, you are totally wrong!" Kojiro taunted the class.

"So immature." Fuyumi shock her head. "Everyone is going to draw numbers. Same numbers are partners.

Groans and moans could be heard all over the place.

"What? Luck is part of college experience too." Gin told the class.

"Hisako, what did you get?" Erina asked Hisako, trying not to sound too desperate.

"4, how about you?" Hisako asked her.

"1." She pouted and turned towards her cousin.

"Lucky!" Alice shouted and waved her 2 stick up. Ryo next to her had the same 2 stick.

"Quiet! Who got 1?" Hinako asked.

"I did!" Erina raised her hand. She really wanted to Hisako as her partner or Alice or even Ryo. Anyone she knew would have been perfect.

"Oh me too!" A voice called out.

Erina tensed. Was it who she thought it was? She turned behind her and saw Soma raising his hand. No! She slammed her head on the table. Just her luck.

"I don't want you as my partner." She shouted. "I'm sorry professors, but is there anyway to change partners?" She asked the professors.

"Sorry, no can do. You stuck with him. I am so sorry to disappointed a beautiful lady as yourself" Donato told her.

Erina sat down and sighed so hard. Just my luck. This is the worst thing ever.

"Who has 2?" Fuyumi questioned.

"Me, me! And him!" Alice shouted, with her left hand up while her right hand was grabbing onto Ryo.

Erina stared at them in envy. Alice gets to be with someone she knew really well.

"3?"

"Oh, that's me!" Megumi said, raising her hand.

"That's me." Takumi raised his hand as well.

Before Hinako could say anything, Kojiro already had silenced her with a chop to her head.

"4?"

"That's me." Hisako raised her hand, wondering who she is with. She really wanted to be with Erina sama, but her luck did not allow her. She could care less who is with, unless it was that creepy Nao girl. If she was with her, she would fight her to the death.

"Me." Akira said. He could care less who he is with. He only care about one important person in his life.

"5?"

"Me me! Who is with me?" Yuki stood up in glee.

"Ah, I'm with you!" Isami smiled.

"Woot, someone I know at least!" She shouted in cheer. Yuki was hoping for her two friends, Megumi or Ryoko, but at least Isami was easy to deal with.

"6?"

"Oh, that's me." Ryoko raised her hand.

"Me." Shun nodded.

"7?"

"That's me!" Mito said!

"Me too!" Miyoko said.

"Noooooooooooo! That leaves me with her!" Urara shouted.

Nao sat there disappointed. She really wanted to be with Erina sama, but she guess she can forgive Soma for being her partner. He was into making gross things just like her. She won't haunt him.

Soma, unknowingly, felt a slight relief feeling. Hm, I wonder why my body is feeling relief, like i save myself from danger? Well, whatevers.

"Okay, change seats with this section 1-4 and this section 5-8." Gin instructed.

Erina was already in her seat so she stayed.

"See you, Erina sama." Hisako waved to her before moving to the top seat.

"Well, at least we are still behind you." Alice told her after seeing Erina's gloomy state.

"That's true." She tried to smile.

Then she felt the seat next to her being taken. Ugh, let's get this over with. Only once a week I will see this guy.

"Yo Nakiri. Funny huh? Us being partners." Soma said to her.

"I for one did not want to be partners with you. You are too much, but I need to pass this class, so I will have to suck it up. You better not cause me to fail." Erina told Soma before facing forward.

Soma just laughed at her. "Ahaha, well at least this will be fun." He smirked. She was sure an interesting girl. He thought as he stare at her who had a pout on her face and an cute angry expression.

"We know you guys are still adjusting to college life. So first assignment is going to be real easy. You just need to meet with your partner for lunch or dinner twice this week and hang out. Go to each other favorite eating place, or favorite spot on campus. This way you guys would know the campus better." Gin said.

"Easy right? You only need to write a short paragraph on it for next class. Oh, we know if you guys are lying or not. Class dismissed." Kojiro told the class.

"No. No. This can't be happening." Erina told her as she repeating slam her head on the table. "I thought we only meet each other when we needed to in the library or in class, but hanging out? Too much." She sighed.

"Nakiri, I just wanted to say, aren't you losing so much brain cells by doing that? You did it before in class too." Soma questioned her.

"Shut up." Erina said to him.

"Aw, don't be that way. It's going to be fun." He beamed at her.

"Fun, yea right!" She told him.

"Come on, let's exchange numbers." Soma told her.

"No way! Why would I do that with you?" She shouted at him.

"Ahaha, well how are we going to be partners if we can't communicate with each other?" He just looked amused seeing Erina realizing he was right and slowly took her phone out.

"Fine. You got a point." She muttered. She quickly handed him her hand and looked away.

Soma added his number to her phone and handed her his. She did the same. She looked at his profile on her screen and pressed edit. She added angry emotions next to his name.

"Are you free later? I want to get this over with." Erina told him.

"Hmm. I don't know. I text you." Soma said on purpose, making her mad.

"Oh gosh. Fine. I'm leaving then." Erina grabbed her things and made her way to leave. Hisako, Alice and Ryo caught up with her and left the classroom.

"Soma kun, please try to be nice." Megumi told him. "Even though you met today, you guys been going back and forth."

"Ahaha, it's not my fault. She's a spitfire, I swear." Soma smirked.

"Well, it was mostly your fault." Yuki told him.

"Ahaha, I blame Takumi." Soma laughed as he put his arm around Takumi.

"Geez, your fault for making me mad." Takumi told him while pushing his arm off of his shoulders.

Meanwhile, Erina was going on and on about Soma. "I can't believe that guy!"

"I know! How dare he does that to Erina sama!" Hisako nodded in response to her.

"I don't know, Erina. No one seem to upset you as much as him." Alice teased. "I wonder why."

"Don't even." Erina told her.

Beep. Her cellphone went off. Erina took her cell phone from her pocket and saw a text from Soma. _I'm free tomorrow around noon. Let's meet then. I promise no squid, but you could try my fish with nutella!_

Erina saw white. She could not believe this guy. _No thanks. Tomorrow at noon. Don't be late._

A response quickly came. _I try not to be, no promises._

"That guy! I swear!" She shouted.

A/N: How was it? Hopefully, I didn't bore you guys! I hate the introductions they always make me say in class! How about you guys? They always say to say one fun fact, but I never know what to say! I get so anxious over something so small as that! Ahaha, I usually say I like to read!

Well, some of the pairings are revealed! I like the Takumi x Megumi pairing! Also, Ryo x Alice of course. They are sweet. I am not sure with the Hayami and Hisako pairing. For now, they are partners because they did have a match in the real manga and anime, but we see. I like the Yuki x Isami pairing and the Shun x Ryoko pairing. They are like my sweet side pairings ahaha. I did like Isami x Megumi, but I like her better with Takumi now.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! How are you guys!? It is Sunday night over here and I am uploading the new chapter! I am getting my wisdom teeth removed tomorrow, so I wanted to post this chapter up early. Some have asked me my release schedule, I did put it on the summary and it is on my profiles, but updates every Monday.

Hope you guys like this short chapter! I actually had to reread chapter 3. I wrote a longer chapter, but I felt like it was too early for it. So that chapter would be a longer later in the fanfiction. As a result, I quickly wrote up this.

 **I do not own anything, if I did, Soma and Erina would have happened already!**

 **Totsuki University Chapter 3**

Erina and Soma agreed to meet each other the next day on Saturday. Erina wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. She tried to get him to go that Friday before he would not budge. They arranged to meet at their classroom at noon.

Erina being the early bird that she is got there at 11:45am. She sat on one of the seats and was currently reading a book while waiting for Soma to come.

Meanwhile, Soma was just leaving the dorms at 11:45am. He would probably get there at 12:15pm. He sent a quick text to Erina informing her of his lateness. _On my way._

He got a response right away. _Fine._

He started walking to the bus stop. Of course, honestly, he should have been even later, but, Megumi woke him up at 11am. Megumi had asked him his plans and he told her of his appointment with Erina the next day at noon. She informed the other girls. The three girls, Megumi, Yuki and Ryoko, decided to make sure he wasn't too late so he doesn't pissed off Erina. They already are on bad terms due to Soma's stupid actions.

They had knocked on the door and barged in, making sure he was awake and out of bed. He shooed him into the shower and monitored him, making sure he doesn't sneak back into bed. If they did not, he would still be sleeping to noon despite the alarm clocks he set. As he was changing, they waited outside his door. He shoved on black jeans, with a gray t shirt on top. Then he wore black sneakers to finish it off.

The girls approved and made him go on his merry way to his appointment. Exactly at 12:15pm, he arrived at the building and entered the classroom to see Erina reading. She was actually kind of peaceful looking when she was quiet and in her world.

Upon seeing him, she closed her book. "How did I know you were going to be late?" She deadpanned. She stood up and made her way to him. She wore a pink blouse, with a light tan sweater on top and a black knee length skirt with pink flats.

"Oh, afternoon to you too. This is actually early for me." Soma grinned.

Erina just stared at him in response. "Well, let's get this over with. Where are we going?" She asked.

"Hmm, there's karaage place I really like. Let's go there!" Soma told her.

"Karaage?" She look at him with a blank face.

"You don't know what karaage is?" He questioned in response.

"So what!?" She exclaimed in defense.

"Just surprised. Didn't realize anyone didn't know what karaage is! You must have been living under a rock or something." He laughed. "Well, you will love it!"

"A rock? Seriously? I have not! Don't make fun of me!" She shouted at him.

"Ah! She's mad." He grinned at her, laughing at her distress.

"You are the worst. I swear." She deadpanned as she started to walk away from him.

"Wrong way. It's that way!" He told her, pointing to the left.

She blushed and started walking angrily in the correct way. Soma just grinned and followed her, pointing out when they needed to turn.

Then there was silence. Usually, Soma could make small talk with anyone, but Erina was definitely the first he encountered where he really couldn't. She was always annoyed at him and they were always bickering. Nothing too bad, but still. But, he guessed it was partly his fault, however, it was an accident.

Erina was walking ahead of him by a step. She wasn't the best at small talk, especially when it comes to him. Everything about Soma just bugged her to no end. He was an alien to her. She doesn't know why, but he was such an unknown to her. Ugh, well she only needed to deal with him for the project and seminar.

Erina noticed that they were no longer in campus. Where was this place located? Erina never went outside the campus before. "Where is it? It's not on campus?"

"Downtown. We need to take a bus. You took a public bus before?" He teased her.

"I took buses before!" She shouted at him.

They arrived at the bus and waited in silence. There was no one at the bus stop, only them. Still Erina refused to look at him and waited for the bus. Soma also stood there in silence with his hands in his pockets. A bus arrived and stopped in front of them. Erina was about to head on, but Soma grabbed her arm. He waved the bus driver away.

"Eh? We're not going to that bus?" Erina questioned him as she pulled her arm away.

"You never went downtown either?" Soma looked at her in shock. It has been over a month since they started, but she just stayed on campus? Wow, this girl was unbelievable.

"What's wrong with that?! I don't have time to waste to be leaving campus like that." She told him in defense. It seems like all day she had to defend herself from Soma's disbelief. So what, she doesn't know certain things or do certain things. As long as she get her own work done, it should be fine.

"Well, that bus was going to take you to the Totsuki train station." Soma told her.

"Oh. How was I supposed to know that?" Erina questioned.

"Relax, just telling you. We are waiting for bus 10, not bus 7." Soma informed her.

"F-fine." She muttered under her breath.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Soma pointed out that the incoming bus was the bus they needed to take.

"Make sure you have your money ready." Soma told her.

"Money?"

"...I thought you took buses before."

"Buses on campus! They didn't take any money." She told him smugly.

He gave her an are you serious look. "Public buses do. It's not free like campus."

"Oh okay. How much?"

"About $1.50 per way."

"Okay." She nodded. "I got it."

Soma got in first to show her where to put her change in and after putting in his money, he started to walk in the bus. He spotted an empty row and started to head towards it, but he had to stop.

"Miss, we do not accept credit card." The bus driver told Erina.

"Huh? Why not?" Erina looked bewildered.

Soma turned and saw a black credit card in Erina's right hand, looking like she was about to swipe it. He sweatdropped.

"Oh, I think i have some cash." Erina muttered, looking through her wallet. She pulled out a semi large bill. "Is this okay?"

"Exact change, miss. Also, that bill is too big to even break." The bus driver told her.

"Eh? That's the smallest I have though." Erina said.

"I got it." Soma interrupted. He pulled out his wallet and counted the amount. "Sorry for the trouble. It's her first time. Very sheltered child." He said out loud. He continued to say similar things as he gently pushed her to the empty row. He took the seat right next to her.

"So this is your first time on a public bus?" He questioned her.

Erina, who was blushing in embarrassment, nodded. "I thought it be the same as the buses on campus." she muttered. She wished she knew how buses work. If she did, she wouldn't have been so confused and lost. Soma had to see her and help her. That was what really bothering her. Why did I had to get help from that guy?

"...Was the campus bus your first bus? Or even public transportation?" Soma asked her.

"Yes." She nodded, still red in the face and refusing to look at Soma.

"Wow. How did you live like that?" Soma questioned in wonder. Who never taken a bus or even any kind of public transportation before in their life, especially a student?

"I always had a driver. He would drive me everywhere I needed to go." She answered him.

"Ah really. That's crazy." Soma said. He knew she was heir to the Nakiri company, but even then, this was a little too much. Wow. He was shocked.

"I can't help it. I was only to take cars that my driver drove." She said.

"Hmm." He commented. "Oh, our stop is next. Press on that tape." He said, pointing to the yellow tape on the side.

"This?" She questioned, poking at the tape.

"Yea, harder though."

"Okay?" She said and press on it harder. When she did, the bus said, "Stopping at downtown. Next stop, downtown."

"Ooooh." Erina looked in wonder.

Soma just laughed at how curious and in awe she was at something so simple.

"Let's go." He told her as he got up and headed towards the door when the bus stopped.

Erina followed him off the bus and awed. Downtown was unlike what she imagined. She didn't realized they had something like this near campus. There were stores along the streets and people walking along it. A bunch of friends were together, laughing and playing together.

"Wow."

"It's pretty neat, huh?" He said. "The place is this way." He pointed to the left side and started to walked there.

Erina ran to catch up with him and started to walk right next to him. She was looking at everything and everywhere. She was truly fascinated with everything.

"Ahaha, you look like you are having fun." Soma grinned at her.

"N-no. I was just making sure we don't bump into people." She said, trying to cover up the fact she got caught.

"We are here!" Soma told her. They stopped right in front of the Karaage place. Erina noticed the crowd and followed him to the counter.

"Welcome! How can I help you today?" The cashier asked politely.

"Two orders of the Sumire Karaage Roll please?" Soma told the cashier.

"Is that all you need today?" The cashier said.

"Yes, how much?" Soma said.

"That will be $10.50, please." The cashier said.

Before Soma could take out his wallet, Erina handed the cashier her credit card.

"Eh, you didn't have to pay for me." Soma said.

"Well, I need to pay you back for the bus and I think you will need to pay for me again on our return trip home." She told him.

"Still, that's not that even." He said.

"Get me next time, when it's my turn."

"Fine." He nodded in agreement.

They both stepped aside and waited for their order. When it came out, Soma grabbed it for them and headed one to Erina.

Erina took it and looked at it in wonder. What is this? Chicken and lettuce in a crepe?

"Hmm." Erina stared at the wrap.

"What's wrong?" Soma asked, noticing her look and confusion.

"Where's the fork and knife?" She asked.

"Fork? Knife? You can just bite into it." He told her, grinning at her.

"Bite into it?" She stared at it again and took a small bite. Soma grinned while watching her take her first bite. She was cute like a cat. He watched her eyes got big from the taste and taking another bite. Really cute like a child who had her first taste of candy.

He finished his off and asked her, "So what you think?"

"It's okay, not bad." She told him.

He just grinned. She was not honest at all. "You sure?"

"Yes, it was not bad." She nodded.

"Oh, I am going to make you try all kind of food, even my own cooking and make you say its good."

"I will never say it's good, especially your cooking. Your squid last time was disgusting." Erina said.

"Well princess, that was just for fun. I do real cooking too. You must have ate from a chef all your life." He said.

"I know how to cook actually. I did have chefs, but I cook myself too. Just because I don't know how to do certain things like take a bus, doesn't mean I don't know how to cook." Erina said.

"Oh really."

"Yes, I don't really eat out. I usually do my own cooking for lunch and dinner. So next time, we decided on a day for lunch and i bring you something. That would be my turn." Erina said.

"Okay then. I look forever to it, princess." Soma smirked.

"Stop calling me that!" Erina shouted at him.

"Nah. I like calling you that." Soma smirked.

"Ugh, wipe that smirk off your face."

"Nope. Let's go to this ice cream place. You had ice cream before right?" Soma teased.

"Yes! I do like ice cream!" Erina fumed.

"Just checking." He laughed at her, leading her out the door to the ice cream place. It was only a few stores down.

He got a chocolate cone, while she got a vanilla cone. He paid for it this time to even it up.

"I thought you would get some crazy flavor, not vanilla." Soma commented.

"Are you going to nitpick at my choice in ice cream?" She snapped.

"No, just making an observation." He grinned. Anything he says, she going to snap anyway. He finds it so amusing at times.

"Keep it to yourself. No one wants to hear it." She said, finishing off her ice cream.

"Yea, yea." He nodded, also finishing up his.

With this, they started to head home. They waited for the bus stop and he paid for her ticket. They got back and walked back to the main area.

"Text me what day this week." Soma called out to her as he walked backwards to his dorms.

"I will. Don't be late to it." Erina shouted at him.

"No promises!" His laughter could be heard while Erina was walking to her bus stop for her bus.

As soon as she got home, she noted the time to be about 4pm and decided to take a nap. She was so exhausted from having to deal with him. Before she could drift into dreamland, her phone went off with a ding, indicating a message. When she look at the message, she wanted to toss her phone into the wall.

 _Have a good night, princess. I await that special cooking of yours._

A/N: How was it? I actually like this chapter. It shows how sheltered Erina is to the world, but she is such a cutie. Soma just teasing her and making fun. I had to put that famous line that Soma told Erina. I just had to! I hope it works out.

Next time, we will get more involved with the other pairings and their respective assignments, plus our leads lunch :D Have a good one!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! How are you guys doing? I'm still recovering from my wisdom teeth, it still hurts so much. Also, I started a new job and everything. So, things are a little busy. It is still Monday to me! Enjoy!

I do not own anything, if I did Soma x Erina would be together by now.

 _ **Totsuki University Chapter 4**_

The next few days went as normal for Erina. She went to classes, did her club activities, and completed the assignments for the Nakini Corporation. She also had her exams this week. She was pretty drained this week. She really did not have time to herself and she had to meet up with Soma soon. She might as well text him since today was Monday..

 _Yukihira kun. What day is better for you, tomorrow or Wednesday? Lunchtime? Please let me know so I can schedule you in my day._

She did not get a response right away. She started reviewing her notes for her next exam later the day. She was feeling a little restless though. She was confident in her acing this exam due to all the studying she had done the week beforehand and this was one of her easier classes.

Also, due to all the exams she had, she haven't been able to meet up with Hisako or Alice yet. They exchanged text messages, but nothing too crazy due to her busy schedule.

She got up and decided to make some tea to help her relax and then return to studying. She grabbed her phone from the charger and went into the kitchen.

Alice was bored. Luckily her exams were last week, so she could relax. Most of the classes were going over the exam and some light lectures on the new material. She had aced her exams with flying colors and already knew the material they were taking.

Ryo was busy in class, so she could not bother him at all. She decided to sent Erina a few text messages, knowing she was probably overworking herself and needed a break.

 _Erina, Erina. What are you up to?_

When Alice did not get a response right away, she sent another message. Knowing Erina, Alice knew that she probably saw the message and decided to reply later. _How was your date with Yukihira kun? ;D_

A quick response from Erina came through and Alice laughed. Erina was so predictable. _D-Date?! What is wrong with your head?! It is not a d-date! Seriously, Alice. I only went out with him to do the assignment for the seminar. Also, I am currently taking a tea break before I resume studying._

Alice smirked and sent a response back. She just love teasing Erina, it was just so fun to her. _But, it was your first time alone with a guy right? Were you nervous? Did you heart skip a beat?_

As quick as she sent Erina a message, she got a response back. _So what if it is? And why would I be nervous? No way! That guy? Never ever ever. I HATE HIM!_

 _You never know, hate can turn into love just as easily. They are both intense feelings. :D_

 _NO WAY! You're lucky you have Ryo as your partner. Did you finish your assignment?_ Alice knew that Erina was clearly trying to change the topic.

 _Almost! Waiting for Ryo now. I'm so bored. ._

 _Lucky. I have to deal with him another time this week. Ugh. Is that why you are bugging me with all your love talk?_

 _Oh, another date. Have fun :D let me know all the juicy details 3 3 Huh, bugging you? You don't like the company of your dear cousin Alice? I am hurt T_T_

 _ALICE! I told you before! Not a date. Stop messing around. I did not say that at all._

 _But, by the way, Yukihira kun is actually a pretty good guy if you get to know him._

 _How do you know him?_

 _He hangs out with Ryo and Hayama. They are gym buddies apparently. So I met him a few times and he doesn't seem so bad from what Ryo said._

 _Oh really? I don't believe it._

 _Ahaha, believe what you want to believe. :D_

 _Anyway, I have to go, I took a break from studying, plus that idiot just texted me and pissed me off. Talk to you soon._

 _Aw T_T okay, fine. I talk to you later, have fun with lover boy._

Alice laughed. She could not help but send Erina that last teasing message. The response she got back from Erina was worth it.

 _ALICE!_

Alice laughed and smiled. She looked at the time, noting that she only had to wait about half an hour before Ryo was done with his class. She only have to be bored till then. She decided to turn on the television to some random drama show. She barely paid attention to it anyway. She was lost in her thoughts.

Ryo was her best friend from childhood. As a child, Alice was friends with Erina and they had hung out together often. However, Alice and her family moved to Denmark so she could be closer to the molecular gastronomy part of the Nakiri Corporation. She had often felt alone in that situation. She was surrounded by adults and the kids who were there were all brats. They were no fun.

One day, when she was 8, Alice decided to sneak out of the Nakiri Corporation while her parents were at the business meeting. They had left her in the care of her bodyguard, but she was able to trick him and escape into town. She decided to go into the harbor area. She never got a chance in exploring the harbor and wanted to see the ocean as well. There was a huge fish and seafood market down in that area.

Some adults had asked her if she was lost or if she needed help, but she lied to them saying she was running an errand for her parents in buying fish. When wandering around the area, she saw a lot of different fish and seafood. She was so amazed at the huge number selection of seafood, the atmosphere involving the sellers and the buyers that she did not noticed the boy in front of her.

The next time she knew, she was seeing clouds. She realized that she was on the ground and was knocked over.

"Oi! Watch the hell you are going!" A boy's voice shouted at her.

Alice sat up and noticed a rough looking kid with a red bandana over his black wild hair and fierce red eyes staring at her. He growl and then snarl at her before walking away.

Alice stared in shock. No one ever treated her like that before. Who does he is? Rude and mean. Alice got up and started to chase after him.

Alice had to run after him to catch up with him. When she finally did, she grabbed his arm.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" The boy said as he yank his arm back.

"No. What are you doing?" Alice shouted in his face.

"Huh?" The boy was taken back. He did not expect the girl to chase after him and yell at him. Most girls and boys, even older ones, fear him and did not try to challenge him.

"Your ears don't work? You bumped into me and yet, you yelled at me?" Alice huffed.

"No, you bumped into me!" The boy argue right back.

Before they knew it, the girl and boy started fighting and beating each other up. They kept going and neither wanted to give up. Soon, both could not continue, and it was getting late. So, Alice told him she come back tomorrow to kick his butt. The boy agreed.

They met again the next day to fight. It ended the same way. So they agreed to meet up the next day. This continue for days, even a few weeks. Then finally, the boy won over the girl. Alice started crying in frustration. "Wah!"

The boy felt sorry for her and decided to help her up. He had to admitted that she was unlike other girls and boys in the area. She was pretty tough, fighting everyday against him without fail. He, at first, thought she was a whiny Barbie doll who would cry if her clothes got dirty. She definitely proved him wrong. He pulled off his bandana.

Alice was surprised when he helped her up. She thought he would be gloating and acting like he was the boss.

"Ryo Kurokiba." He told her.

"Alice Nakiri!" She smiled at him.

This was the start of a beautiful friendship. They became best friends and begun to hang out everyday. She found out he was an orphan, so she made him her personal attendant and he started calling her Milady. When she went to Japan at 16, she dragged him along with her. Then even when she decided to go to Totsuki University in Japan, she pretty much dragged him with her. However, secretly, he did not want to part from his best friend as well.

A ding woke her from her thoughts. She went to check her cell phone and noticed a text message from Ryo.

 _I'm done. Where are you?_

 _Yay! I'm so bored. I'm in my room._

An instant message came from Ryo. _Coming._

Alice smiled. Ryo was also short with words. With his bandana on his head, he would become his raged self. However, without his bandana, he was so docile and quiet. He barely argue with her and she pretty much boss him around.

A few minutes later, a knock could be heard on her door. She rushed over to open the door to Ryo.

"You took forever!" Alice whined to Ryo, letting him inside her room.

"You are, um, impatient." Ryo told her.

"I'm bored!" Alice informed him. "Let's go! I want some ice cream."

He only nodded at her and they were off to finish their assignment. They went to eat seafood at a restaurant in town the other day that Ryo really liked. Today, they were going to a place that Alice wanted to go to for their assignment.

"How was class?" Alice asked.

"Boring."

"Did you go to the gym today?"

"Hmm." He nodded in response to her question.

"Did you go with Yukihira kun and Hayama kun?"

Ryo nodded in response. "We, um, went in the, uh, morning, um, before lunchtime."

"Ah really? Did Yukihira kun mentioned anything?"

"About?" Ryo leaned his head to the side in a questioning matter.

"Erina? Erina really hates him! When I asked, she sent all kinds of angry messages about him. I know I get her mad too sometimes, but he rattles her up to a whole new level." Alice laughed.

"He, uh, thinks she's, umm, weird and very, eh, high strung." Ryo nodded while thinking.

"Ahahah! That's about right though." Alice agreed.

"He, hmm, also thinks, umm, she's pretty, hmm, interesting." He continue his chain in thought in his slow manner as always.

"Interesting? He said that?" Alice gasped at Ryo, grabbing his arm and shaking it crazily.

Ryo just nodded.

"Ah, it could work out between those two!" Alice said with stars and hearts in her eyes.

"Milady Alice… I don't know if that's the best...idea. Wouldn't Milady Erina get angry?" Ryo questioned her.

"Ahaha, definitely for sure. But, she needs this. She needs to lighten up a little more. She has so much things to do and pressure that if she can find some kind of happiness, she be so much better." Alice told him.

Ryo smiled a small smile. Milady Alice really cares for her cousin, Milady Erina, even if both try to deny it.

"Ah, ice cream! Hurry up, Ryo!" Alice shouted to Ryo as she grabbed his arm.

Meanwhile, Erina gotten the text message from Soma. _Hm. Lunchtime no good for me on either of those days._

 _Eh? What day are you free then?_

 _I don't know yet. Ahaha._

 _What? How do you not know? It won't take long. We just need to do this for a project._ Erina responded it, fuming. What the heck?

 _How about Thursday?_

Erina stopped and looked at her schedule. Thursday was her busiest time with 3 exams that day plus all club activities. Whatever, she is wasting time talking to him. _Fine. I can do 12 or 1._

 _Hmm. How about 1 then?_

 _Fine._ Erina sent quickly.

 _See you then._

Soma smirked to himself. He just loved teasing the crap out of her. He could feel her fuming from the other line.

"Why are you smirking to yourself?" Megumi questioned him.

"Oh, nothing. Just messing around." Soma nodded to her.

"I hope you don't mess with her too much." Megumi told him. "She gets enough grief from you already."

"Ah, but she has the best reactions. It's fun." He grinned at her, as he made his way to his room. "See ya, Tadokoro."

"Bye, see you at dinner time, Soma kun." Megumi waved, making her way to her own room that is next to Soma.

As Soma went inside his room, she stopped waving and frowned a little. Erina was a good girl. She was a bit loud when dealing with Soma, but other than that, she seems nice. However, Soma seems really interested in her. He was always teasing everyone and grinning, but it seem like he was taking extra interest in teasing Erina. Even though she would get so angry at him, you would think he would stop, but he only tease her even more. Plus, when texting her or talking to her, he was always grinning and smirking.

He was always nice to her and Megumi would like to consider herself Soma's closest girl friend because she was always hanging out with him, but she wanted to be more than friends with him.

A ding interrupted her thoughts. A text message from Takumi. _Tadokoro, are you free tomorrow or Wednesday? We need to do our project._

Megumi took one extra look at Soma's door. Sigh and return to messaging Takumi. She hope her bad feeling was wrong and that she would still have a chance in winning over Soma.

A/N: End of chapter! Hope you enjoy! Not as much SomaxErina, but I wanted to slowly introduce the other pairings I like. Next should be the actual SomaxErina at their lunch and more of the other pairings. See you next week!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! I am so sorry for the late chapter! Things got crazy for the past two weeks and I couldn't write it! I feel so so so bad! That's why I am going to have the next chapter come out over the weekend so you don't have to write as long. Also, the next chapter after that would come out a few days after that, so I will have chapter 6 and 7 out by the end of next week. Then I go back to updating once a week! Sorry guys! I hope you enjoy! I own nothing.

 **Totsuki University Chapter 5**

Erina wants this week to end right away. Sadly, it was only Wednesday. She is halfway done the week, but it is only going to get harder. She is currently taking 6 classes. She is able to get permission, thanks to her good grades from high school and her background. Two of her classes met on Monday and Wednesday. The other two met on Tuesday and Thursday. She has two other night classes on Wednesday and Thursday that because they met once a week, they were longer. On those days, she get home around 10pm at night.

She had her two exams on Monday. She only has her exam for her night class today. However, she still have three exams tomorrow. She was trying to make her meeting with Soma yesterday or today to make things easier, but he already had plans. Well, whatever, she can bare with it and then she can get all the rest she needs on Friday after the seminar.

It was around 11am, luckily, her classes were in the morning so she can get it out of the way. Only class left is her night class, but she has a huge gap between. Maybe she can just order something from the cafe for takeout and go home to rest up. She usually eat her own cooking, but today and this week in general is a crazy week.

Around 12pm was lunchtime for the whole campus. This is a time period where there were no classes at all. Totsuki University wanted a period where everyone could enjoy their lunch with friends. During this time, some clubs would have meetings or even board meetings for clubs. Of course, this meant this period, everyone was going for lunch making it extra crowded. To bypass this, she went right after her 9:30am to 10:50am class.

Totsuki University's cafeteria was known for its many variety of food. It was known for its global tastes and high quality level. It came at a fair price for the students who go to this university because Totsuki believes in high quality leads to success.

Erina decides that she is going to get something quick and easy. She orders a prosciutto and provolone cheese sandwich and lobster bisque soup. As she waits, she kind of zones out. There are a handful of students at the cafeteria who had the same idea of Erina, wanting to get their lunch before the whole crowd came later on.

Soma just finish his class as well and had the same idea as Erina and everyone else there. Along the way, he meets Megumi and Takumi, who are both heading the same way as him. They are planning on getting lunch really quick before heading out to do their assignment for seminar. Of course, Takumi is going on and on to Soma about some random exam that Soma beat him on. He swears he would beat him on the next one. Soma, as usually, just lightheartedly laughs and teases him.

They arrive at the cafeteria and Megumi did not know what to get. "What are you thinking of getting, Soma kun?" She questioned as she turns to her side. However, when she notices Soma disappear, only Takumi is next to her. She looks around the room in search of Soma. She finally spots him on her left and starts to walk towards his direction, but then she stops. She notices Soma walking towards Erina who clearly had this do not disturb me aura, but of course, Soma still went over there. Her hands at her side grabs her dress tightly. She does not understand. Clearly, Erina is standing there hidden in the corner, one has to look really hard to see her there, wanting to be left alone, but Soma still spots her.

"Hey, Tadokoro. Tadokoro?" A voice and a hand waving in front of her face startles her out of her thoughts.

"Ah yes?"

"Are you okay? I call your name a few times." Takumi looks at her in concern.

"Ah, I'm fine. Thank you, Takumi kun." Megumi smiled weakly.

Both heard loud bickering and turn to it. Erina is gesturing wildly at Soma, who just laughs in return. Megumi let out a small sigh, which Takumi notices.

"Are you sure you are feeling okay? We could do our assignment another day." Takumi told her.

"Thank you really, but I'm fine. Just a little tired from all my classes and exams. We don't have much time anyway, it is already Wednesday." Megumi pointed out.

"True." A loud shout could be heard from the pair. "Ah, we probably should go over there to prevent Nakiri from killing Yukihira." Takumi motions to the pair.

"Yea, you're right." Megumi nodded with a faint smile. "I wonder what Soma kun did or say to make her so mad."

"Ah, I don't blame her, he gets me riled up sometimes too." Takumi admitted sheepishly.

Megumi nodded and smiled fondly. "Yea, he really does!"

Takumi and Megumi start to walk towards the pair. Good, it seems like she is feeling a little better. He nodded to himself. I wonder what's wrong with her though? Maybe she really is tired, but I don't really know.

As Erina waits for her food while she stares out in space, a voice startles her out of her thoughts.

"Eh, I'm in shock that you are here."

Erina turns towards the voice and instantly regrets it. "Ugh, can this day get any worst?" She mutters to herself.

"What do you want, Yukihira kun? Also, I can go anywhere I like, I don't need your permission." Erina bluntly told him as she went back to looking straight and doing her best to ignore him. Maybe he will get the message and leave her alone.

Or not. She thought when Soma starts talking.

"I know, I'm just kidding. You need to lighten up a little." Soma laughs. "What are you getting to eat?"

"A sandwich and some soup." Speaking of which, where was it? Why was her sandwich and soup taking so long? If it had came a few minutes sooner, she could have avoid this altogether.

"Oh? What kind?" He questions.

"Kobe beef and aged provolone cheese sandwich and lobster and truffles bisque," She replies.

"You would order that." Soma nodded.

"What is that suppose to mean?" She questions him with a glare.

"A princess like you would have princess like tastes." Soma replies.

"Don't call me that!" She shouted at him. "Also, who cares about my tastes. I ate like this my whole life and there is nothing wrong with it."

"I'm not saying anything is wrong with it. Maybe you should try other things? Something normal people eat?"

"Are you trying to say I'm not normal?"

"Well, yea. You grew up with all money, and ate things normal people probably never had before."

"Like I can help that? Who are you to judge?"

"Ahaha, I'm not. I guess I will have to show you the way of the normal people?" Soma laughs.

"Can you even do that? You're not exactly normal yourself." Erina deadpans.

"Well, I'm more normal than you." He grinned at her red face.

"I admit that I don't know the ways of the average everyday people, but I am not abnormal!" She puffs and stomps her feet.

"Geez, just joking." Soma said while putting his hands up.

"Then stop joking around like that!"

"No way! It's fun!" He grins at her.

"Ugh, you are too much!" Erina groans.

At this moment, Megumi and Takumi finally reaches the pair. "Soma kun! You got to stop messing around with Nakiri san."Megumi scolds him lightly.

"That's right! You can get too much at times." Takumi nods in agreement.

"No worries, we just messing around as friends." Soma grins in reply.

Erina, at that moment, wants to smack her head against the wall. When were they even friends? Minding her manners, she greets the two. "Hello, Tadokoro san and Aldini san."

"Ah, hello! How are you doing?" Megumi is startle at first, she didn't think Erina would address her and then smiles at her. She didn't think Erina was a bad person or anything, but this was the first time they were talking. She seems like a nice person though.

Takumi politely greets her before turning back to Soma and resuming their previous talk about classes and exams.

"I'm fine, thanks. How are you?" Erina smiles a small smile. While she had issues with Soma, Megumi seems like a very sweet girl. She wonders why she hanging around someone like Soma though.

"I'm great! I'm glad my exams are over!" Megumi cheers brightly.

"Ah, that's great. Mines are this week." Erina said.

"Oh! Good luck with them."

"Thank you."

Just then, the woman calls out to Erina informing her that her order was ready. "That's for me. I see you guys around."

"Ah, have a nice day Nakiri san." Megumi waves.

"See you tomorrow Nakiri!" Soma told her while Takumi waves.

Erina waves one last time before heading away to pay for her own food. She only went here to get food and leave to save her some headaches, but of course, it doesn't work out like that. She just had to run into that troublemaker, giving her a huge headache. Last thing she needed today.

As soon as she got into her apartment, she makes herself tea and ate her lunch. She needs to take a nap for a few hours before exam that evening. She will study when she gets up.

"Did you order your food yet?" Megumi ask Soma.

"Yup!" He nods in reply.

"How about you? You're not going to order?" Soma asked her.

"No, Takumi kun is ordering for the both of us for the project. He is deciding our meal and I decides our location."

"Ah okay!" He nods.

As soon as they finish talking about Takumi, he came along to them.

'Did you order already?" Megumi asks him.

"Yep, all done. Just needs to wait." He nods.

"Oh right! I don't understand why you keep joking around with Nakiri! I and other people have tried to stop you, but you don't listen." Megumi said to Soma.

"But it's so fun!" Soma whines like a child.

"Fun for you, but not for her!" Megumi said, feeling sorry for Nakiri. Poor Nakiri.

"Honestly, I think she needs to lighten up a little bit and enjoy college life. She's doing too much and acting way above her age. I'm just trying to help her a little." Soma told her.

Megumi stares at him in wonder. "Eh, how do you know that?"

"Oh, it's pretty easy to tell."

Stab. Stab. The pains in her heart return. It's great that he is trying to be nice and help her, but why does he have such a great interest in her? Yea, Nakiri is pretty and nice towards her and everything, but still. If only she wasn't in the same seminar as them or even went to the same school.

Realizing what she is thinking, Megumi quietly gasps to herself. No. Nakiri never did anything to her, she shouldn't be saying bad things about her or thinking of them.

Noticing the silence from Megumi, Takumi took a jump into their conversation. "Are you sure you just trying to help? Knowing you, you have a greater motive." He asked suspiciously.

"Ah! Am I such a person?" He grins.

"Yes, yes you are!" Takumi informs him.

"You caught me. I just want to see her reactions. She has these funny and amazing reactions! You should have seen her when she ate karagare from downtown for the first time. She went all wide eyed, but she refuses to admit it's good!" He grins at the memory.

"Ah, I knew it!" Takumi said in triumph. "You are willing to help, but you always have that extra motive."

"What's wrong with that? Killing two birds with one stone." He grins.

Just then, the orders got call and they each went to collect it. Megumi and Takumi waves goodbye to Soma, before heading out.

"What did you order?" Megumi asks Takumi.

"You see when we get there." Takumi said. "Where are we going?"

"I thought it was a nice day to have a picnic. So we going over to the fields near my dorms." Megumi said.

"Oh, there are fields over there?" Takumi asks.

"Yes, not many people know about them. Our dorms are far from most things after all."

"True, is this the bus we take?" Takumi asks, pointing to the upcoming bus.

"Yes, that's the one! Let's go!" Megumi nods.

Megumi and Takumi board the bus heading to the Polar Dorms. They sat together on the way to the dorms.

"How far is it from the dorms?" Takumi asks her.

"Oh just a 5 minute walk, so not too far." Megumi said.

"I never seen the dorms in the daytime. I usually go there for the parties at night."

"Ah, it's really pretty in the day though!" Megumi said. "Hopefully you like this place!"

The bus stopped and they got out. They start heading to the dorms.

"Is it too heavy? I can help you with a bag?" Megumi ask Takumi, who was starting to struggle.

"No, no. I'm fine." Takumi said.

"Are you sure?" Megumi asks again. In addition to the two full bags of food he is carrying for the both of them, he also had his bookbag fills with his books and notebooks and also his gym bag.

Before Takumi could say something, another voice answers. "Nii san is trying to be all tough, but he is struggling."

They both turn around to see Isami and Yuuki together. Isami is laughing at Takumi while pointing his way. He reaches over to grab the bags of food. "I help you since I'm such a great younger brother." He smirks.

"Shut up, Isami!" Takumi said while blushing in embarrassment.

"Are you guys working on your project too?" Yuki asks Megumi.

"Yep, you guys too?" Megumi answers.

"Yep!" Yuki smiled. "Where are you guys going?"

"To the fields by the lake. I thought it would be nice." Megumi told her.

"Ah, we should go together then! We are going there too!"

"Really! Let's go! That's fine with you, right Takumi kun." Megumi turns towards Takumi.

"Nii san can't talk right now. He's too out of breath." Isami laughs in his hands. "We might as well, because I have to take the bags over there anyway." He smirks while Takumi gives him glares.

"Yay!" Yuki cheers while holding Megumi's hand. "Let's go!" She shouts.

A/N: How was the chapter? I am starting to focus on other pairings too! The second project for Erina and Soma should be in the next chapter maybe. It's getting longer than I thought it would be. Sorry guys! Till next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys! Again, I just failed. I wanted to get these chapters out as soon as possible. It really got crazy around the holiday time and these past months. My laptop ended up dead so I was computerless for a while. In addition, my grandmother went to the hospital and I had to watch over here for the past weeks. It was really scary experience! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I own nothing.

 **Totsuki University Chapter 6**

"Are we almost there yet?" Takumi wheezes out. His face was bright red. Along the way, he had grab the bags from Isami and insists that he can do it. Isami just laughs and let him do whatever he wants. He did try to help, but his older brother and his pride would not allow it.

"Yes! Just pass those trees!" Yuki said as she points at the clearing past the trees.

"Almost there. Finally." Takumi murmurs to himself.

"Nii san is about to die." Isami laughs. "I bet the food is cold now because of Nii san's slow pace."

"I am not slow!" Takumi shouts at his brother. In response, Isami continues to laugh.

"Yes, yes. You're not. We're almost there, so stop bickering all the time." Yuki said sighing and shaking her head. "Boys." She murmurs under her breath to Megumi, who only giggles in response.

After a few more minutes, they finally arrive in an open area next to the lake. There are tables to eat at and a bunch of flowers and trees surrounding the area. It is very calming and soothing. There is also a large garden with many different plants growing.

"So, what you guys think?" Yuki asked.

"Ah, I did not know there was an area like this near your dorms." Takumi noted.

"Well, Megumi chan grew some of the vegetables in the garden! Aren't they so yummy looking?"

"Wow! You did a good job, Tadokoro." Isami said with Takumi nodding.

Megumi blushes. "No, no. I got help from senpai. He is the master! He shows me all his tricks and everything!"

"Ah, still though. You put a lot of time and effort into it. You deserve some credit too!" Yuki smiles at her.

Megumi smiles in reply. "Yuki chan is the one who deserves it though! She keeps live animals on the side." She says pointing towards a barn area.

"Ah, I take care of chickens, fowls and turkeys. Nothing too crazy."

"I am surprise the school let you do that." Isami comments.

"I know right? They did not say anything?" Takumi questions.

"Nah! Perks of being a biology major. Besides, I do have a family farm at home, so this is easy!" She winks.

"We should eat soon. Our food is getting cold. Probably already is due to nii san's slow pace." Isami said.

Before Takumi could make a fuss, Megumi steps in and agrees. "You are completely right! Let's start eating!" She said as she points toward the tables and Yuki nodding in reply.

"What are you guys having for lunch?" Yuki asks after they got their seats. Megumi and Yuki are sitting next to each other with Takumi and Isami sitting together, but facing their respective partners.

"Takumi kun chose the meal for us. How about you guys?" Megumi asks.

"Same! I chose the location and Isami san chose the meal!" Yuki said.

"We may be twins, but we have other own tastes as well." Takumi said. "First of all, for the antipasto, I present to you tomato and mozzarella."

"For us, the antipasto is bruschetta." Isami said as he places it in front of him and Yuki.

"Antipasto? I guess it is an appetizer." Yuki asks.

"Yes, for Italians, we have a few courses, we are not going too crazy, I believe my brother and I prepares an antipasto, which is the appetizer, a primo, first course, a secondo, second course and finally a dolci, which is the dessert." Takumi explains to them.

"Wow!" Both Megumi and Yuki said in surprise. "So much food!"

"The portions are a bit smaller, we requests it from them. So enjoy it. Eat up." Isami smiles.

"This tomato and mozzarella is really good! I did not know something so simple can be so good!" Megumi gushes.

"I know right! I would love to make it one day for you with some of the tomatoes you grow." Takumi said.

"Yes! I would be happy to give you some of my vegetables!"

"Wow, this bruschetta is good! As expected from the Totsuki cafe." Yuki said.

"Moving on to the primo, I present to you a prawn risotto." Takumi said.

"Our primo is soup all'Imperatrice made from fowl." Isami carefully took it out of the bad and places it in front of Yuki. "I would love to use one of the fowl you raise."

"Ah this is good! Yea, I wouldn't mind if you use one! I raise them with love and care so they ought to be good!"

"Wow! I really like this prawn risotto! I like how it is slightly liquidly and solid."

"Following with the seafood theme, I present you the secondo, scoglio, which is seafood pasta!" Takumi places the plate right in front of Megumi.

"Ah, for us, I have sausage Bolognese pasta." Isami said as he took out a plate and place it in front of Yuki.

"Ah, I love how spicy and sweet this scoglio is!" Megumi said.

"Ah, the sausage is cooked perfectly. So juicy inside and crispy on the outside. Combining that with the meat sauce and pasta is divine!" Yuki said. "I'm sad it is all gone though!" She frowns as she looks at her plate.

"I hope you save some room in your stomach for some dessert." Takumi grins. "My personal favorite, tiramisu."

"As for us, I have something a little more sweet. I present a zuppa inglese."

"Wow, so delicious!" Yuki smiles.

"Yes! The perfect way to end a grand meal! This must have been so much trouble for you, but thank you very much! I feel like I was really in Italy!" Megumi smiles at Takumi who grins in reply.

"Yes! I'm a little surprise you did all this, Isami san!" Yuki said.

"Why?" Isami asks.

"You look like of the lazy type." Yuki laughs.

"Oh really?" Isami laughs wholeheartedly. "I kind of am!"

"Yea, in the summer, it gets so hot that he lays around doing nothing, not even eat. He loses about half of his weight!" Takumi said.

"Seriously?" Yuki and Megumi said in shock.

"Yup, then in the winter, he cools down and gains it all back." Takumi said.

"That's so hard to believe." Yuki comments while Megumi nods rapidly.

"Really? It's normal." Takumi comments.

Both Yuki and Megumi just gave each other a glance. That is so not normal.

"Ah, is that the time?" Yuki screams as she checks her phone. "I have class soon!"

"Eh?" Me too!" Megumi said as she starts to panic and packing up everything.

"Let's go to our class, Isami." Takumi said as he helps Megumi cleaning up their mess.

Isami nods as he joins in. Soon everything is clean and they went to class.

The next day, Erina woke up early to go over last minute studying for her three exams today. She also went over club activities and came sure she had everything she needs for the day. After grabbing a quick breakfast of a bagel, she went to her exam. She has two this morning, than her club meetings at 12. Then she is suppose to meet with Soma and finally her last exam at night. She set up her alarms at certain times to remind her of her schedule. She had little sleep last night preparing for everything.

Erina rubs the side of her head and sighs. She has a slight headache and feeling a little tired, but she can deal with it. Let's get these exams over thinks with a fiery aura.

Four hours later, she got done with two of her exams and her club meetings. She is pretty sure she did well on both her exams. She took a little longer than expected on the exams. They were harder than the previous exams in the classes. As a result, she had taken more time to check everything a few times. Club was even more stressing. The other members of the committee she is in did all their assigned work wrong. She rather fix it than let them make more mistakes on it.

Erina is a freshman representative for her year. She represents her class and help obtain certain budgets for the different events and other different things. In addition, she is involved with the treasury and the highers up saw her skills and made her part of the event planning just recently.

Adding to all that stress, she mentally tries to prepare herself before meeting her worst enemy, Soma. She will not let him get under her skin.

They had agreed to meet at the main campus before heading over to his dorm. Due to the windy weather today, they could not meet outside at the park for dinner. She rather not have to deal with the stress of the crowds. In addition, she rather go to his own dorm then invite him over to her own apartment.

She got to the meeting area about 15 minutes before. Of course, he was not there. She sent him a quick text informing him of her arrival and questioning his whereabouts. No response. Well, she is early, so he probably on his way, hopefully.

After minutes of waiting and no response, she decides to call him.

 _Ring Ring._ The phone went. Why is he not picking up? She tried again and again.

"Hello?"

"Yukihara kun?" She asks.

"Nakiri, what's up?" He answers.

"Where are you?" She questions him.

"At the gym, why? Wait, is it 1pm already?" He asks.

She went off on him. "Seriously? Seriously? You're stupid jerk! It is actually 1:15pm!"

"Whoa, chill. I will be right there." He says.

"Fine. Just hurry up and get here. I don't have time for this. I have an exam at 6pm and we need to hurry up and do this!" She told him and hung up on him before he can say something else that makes her blood boil.

As if this day can get any worst, she just sighs. She really want this day to be over.

Soma got distracted with time and got to the meeting area around 2pm. Oh, she is going to be so mad. I can imagine. All's well. She gets over it. He grins to himself. It's just a sign of us being friends.

"Hm. Where could she be?" He wonders as he looks around the room. "Not here." He looks at his phone and saw she did not answer his messages or calls. "Hmm, that is unusually for her. Usually, that is what I do!" He laughs to himself.

From a distance in the corner, he notice some blonde hair. "Oh, is that her?" He mutters. He starts to head over to the isolated corner that he thinks Erina would be at. Once he got closer, he calls out to her. "Nakiri!" He did not get a response. That was weird. "Yo, Nakiri?"

He grabs the corner of the sofa and faces her. "Naki-ri?" He asks in surprise.

In front of him, Nakiri is sitting on the sofa with bags of food on the floor along with her school bag. Nakiri, herself, is sleeping with her cellphone in her hand.

Soma did not expect to find her asleep. He thought she would be mad and upset. "Eh, what's this?" He wonders as he saw a book open on the sofa next to her.

Glancing at the book, he notices she had two exam in the morning, with other meetings and an exam at night. He took a glance at her and felt a little bad. "Ah, she must be so tired. She has a lot on her plate today and I kind of mess up her schedule." He places the book back into her bag.

He took another look at her. "And besides, she is pretty cute sleeping like that." He took a seat right to her on the sofa. "I let her sleep and I wake her up before her exam."

He then grabs the bag from the floor. "I think this is her food. I don't think she minds if I ate some. I am so hungry after that workout!"

"Wow, this looks amazing! I did not think princess here would know how to cook this well." He chuckles to himself. "It's really good too."

Erina had prepared a shrimp tempura bento. However, for the shrimp tempura instead of coating it with flour and a panko coat, she used a mixture of flour, cayenne, cumin, garlic powder and onion powder. Instead of panko, she use polenta made with cornmeal and dried basil, rosemary, and black garlic. She made an arugula and spinach salad with blanched fiddlehead ferns, and feta with a sweet vinaigrette made of raspberry and grapefruit. She made a bulgogi fried rice and a black bean sauce bulgogi stir fry with bitter melon, spring onions, and shallots. Then she made gyoza with a mixture of pork, beef and chicken seasoned with black garlic and cayenne.

"I'm surprised with all the details she put in. I thought she would make it quick and simple, but then again, knowing the kind of person she is, even if it is her worst enemy, she would serve her best."

As he was eating the food, he felt a weight on his shoulder. He pauses in his eating to see Erina's head on his shoulder. Some of her hair fell on his chest. Her right hand grabs his upper arm to pull her in closer. "So warm." She mutters.

Definitely cute when she's not yelling. He thought to himself. In his shyness, he rubs the front of his nose with his hand. Knowing how tired she is and feeling bad about making her wait, he just let her lay on his shoulder. He knows she probably will get mad when she gets up, but he deals with it when she gets up. He continues to eat and after he finish, he put it back in the bag for her.

Now what should I do? He thought to himself.

Ring Ring. Ring Ring.

Erina quickly turn off the alarm on her cellphone out of reflexes. "What time is it?" She mutters to herself. "Why is it so warm?" She wonders.

She opens her eyes and notices she was laying on something or rather someone and there was some weight on her head. She also notices she is grabbing on to the person's arm. She looks up to see who and notices Soma's face really close to her. Some of his hair brush against her face. He is too close to her own face.

Erina's face turns bright red and quickly move to the end of the sofa.. Why is he sleeping? Why is she sleeping? Why are they sleeping on each other? What's going on?

In her hurry to get away from him as possible, she did not think it though. Soma's head was resting on her own head, so without that support, he, one, is going to wake up and two, his head would land on her lap.

Currently in this situation, Soma could only grins and said, "Wow, what's a nice way to wake up."

With this, cue in Erina's frantic yelping and yelling to happen. "What are you doing? Get off me right away?"

"What if I don't want to?" He grins.

"I will hit you so hard you wish you never met me." She told him.

"Oh gosh, I'm just kidding. Don't hit me." He said as he quickly got up.

"What's going on?" She questions him. "What did you do to me?"

"You started it." He said and at this, she turns even bright red.

"What do you mean? Are you saying it's my fault?"

"Well, when I came, you were sleeping beauty. I let you sleep, but you laid on me first and cozy up to me. You just looks so peaceful that I let you!" He informs her.

"But how did you end up sleeping?" She questions.

"Well, I saw the food and was hungry, so I started eating. Then, I got bored and tired so I guess I fell asleep!" He laughs while he starts to stretch. "That was a good nap though!"

Erina starts to blush even harder. "I guess I must bid you an apology. I'm sorry." She mutters with her head down.

"However, this would not have happen if you actually came in time and did not forget about this whole meeting!" She said with flames in her eyes.

"My bad, my bad. I lost track of time!" Soma said.

"Ugh, you are too much. Nothing good comes out of our meetings!"

"Aw, I'm hurt." He teases with a hand to his heart. "You need to live a little."

"I'm perfectly fine with how I am." She told him.

"Yea, yea. Whatever you say, princess." He teases.

"Didn't I say not to call me that anymore?" She told him.

Before he could answer, a ring sound again. Erina looks down at her phone and saw it is 5:30pm. Her exam is in thirty minutes.

"I need to go. I have an exam." She said as she got up and grabs her things.

"Ah, where is it?" He asks.

"The business building." She told him. "Well, at least you ate the food and all that. What did you think?"

"I'm surprise you can cook! You prove yourself, princess. You're not just any princess."

"Will you stop calling me that?" She spats out.

"Yes, yes." He nods, but Erina knew that he would keep calling her that. He just knows how to get under her skin.

"I have to go now. Good bye." Erina curtly told him.

"See you tomorrow, partner."

"I rather not, but I know that is impossible." She told him.

A/N: What did you think of this chapter? I enjoy writing this chapter up. It was really fun! I hope to see you guys in at least two weeks for the next chapter, maybe even sooner! We see! Hope you guys are doing well!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys! How are you? Hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for the slight delay! I have been busy with life. Ahaha. I just bought myself an Erina pin and a Mito pin! In addition, I brought a Shokugeki no Soma small bento box! It is in the shape of a thermo. I love it so much 3

I do not own anything.

 **Totsuki University Chapter 7**

"I got all your assignments last night. Nicely done. For this assignment, we wanted to warm you up to the projects and to get to know each other better." Dojima said.

"So everyone got a passing grade as long as you turn it in." Hinako smiles at the class.

"Well, there are a few changes to the class though." Kojiro said.

"Unfortunately, the beautiful flower Urara had to change classes due to her schedule." Donato said sadly.

"So what now? We decided to change some things up. Spice things up, make them more fun." Kojiro said smirking.

All the students in the room sweatdrop. They know that excuse is a total lie. Urara probably could not deal with being pair up with Nao and left. Now, who is the sucker who is going to have to be pair up with her now?

"Asato, you are changing partners from Hayama to Sadatsuka."

"What? No! Why?" Hisako shouts as everyone sighs in relief. Thank god it is not me.

"Well, you two are so formal with each other and we feel like that is how you guys will be till the end! There's no fun or excitement in that!" Hinako said while pouting.

"Eh, I get stuck with Erina sama's friend ugh, why not Erina sama herself?" Nao murmurs to herself. "I get rid of her and take her place as Erina sama's friend. Hehehe." As she murmur this, a black aura starts to surround her and creepy laughter follows.

"Now, Hayama, you are assign to the pair of Nakiri and Kurokiba." Kojiro told the trio.

"Huh? Not that I mind, but why us?" Alice asked.

"Well, you guys have the perfect harmony already. There's no conflict or drama! Where's the fun in that? We need to change that and add some excitement to that perfect harmony!" Hinako said with a grin as she claps her hands.

The whole class sweatdrop once again. The teachers are just having their fun with this. Obviously, they like messing with the students and seeing drama.

"You guys will be doing the same thing just in a trio instead of pairs." Fuyumi informs them.

"Of course, that makes some things more amusing, but we see how you handle things!" Donato laughs.

"Anyway, the purpose of the first assignment is to help you guys get to know each other as partners. Get you guys out of your comfort zone and hang out with people you would not hang out with on a daily basis. Also, it is to help ease you guys, of course." Dojima told the class.

"So, as you guys know, at the end of this month, there is a cultural festival. We want you guys to contribute to the festival with a performance of your choice!." Hinako said as she claps in her hands in excitement. "I can't wait to see what you guys pull off!"

"Eh!" The whole classroom is in shock.

"How did you go from something so easy to something like this?" Yuki questions.

"Performance? What?! In front of all that people?" Megumi squeaks out, looking like she is out to pass out.

"Settle down guys. You guys will have the rest of the month to come up with a performance and practice. We know two people or three are too few to do something, so we decided to separate you guys in two groups! However, all of you guys need to have a part in it. Let's see, hmm." Dojima said as he looks around the classroom.

"Yukihira and Nakiri pair, plus Aldini and Tadokoro pair and the trio are group A. The rest are in the group B. We give you the rest of the class time to decide what to do and everything. By next week, we want to know an idea of what you are doing and you get more details what time we get the stage and everything." Kojiro told the class.

"Make sure you guys have different performances, we want two different ones all together." Donato winks at the class.

Fuyumi ends the class, "Well, we see you guys next week for a short period of time and you guys have the rest of the time to prepare. Good luck."

All the teachers left the classroom and then all the students went into their respective groups.

"Erina! We are together! You must be so happy! Now you do not have to cry and be all lonely in the corner!" Alice said excitedly.

"I am not lonely nor did I cry!" Erina told Alice with a heavy blush on her face. After she calm down, she turns to Ryo. "It's good to work with you for this project."

Ryo nodded in agreement with his hands in his pocket, looking bored.

"Soma kun, this will be fun! I'm happy to be with you!" Megumi smiles at him.

"Same to you, Tadokoro!" Soma grins at her.

"Too bad we can't be on different groups so I can show you that I am the best! However, since we are pair up, we got to beat the group B at least!" Takumi said

"You bet!" Soma said.

"We should decide on what to do first." Akira said.

Line break

"Alice, no. We cannot go along with that idea." Erina said.

'Eh! Why? It is like the best idea ever! You're just jealous you did not think of it first!" Alice pouts.

"Your idea requires a great deal of resources, funding and time, which we do not have. Therefore, it is not effective." Erina said.

"But, I really want to do acrobatics circus act! It would be so cool and exciting! The audience would love it!" Alice argues back.

The rest of group A watch the two cousins go at it. They both are standing and facing each other. They were friendly just a few minutes ago.

"Are these two always like this?" Soma asked Ryo.

"Hmm, they are both pretty stubborn, so yes." Ryo said.

"I agree with Nakiri. We lack the funding to perform that. They have to build a whole set up, which will takes some time and take away from our practice time. " Takumi said.

"I agree with Takumi kun. In addition, I do not think I do well in the air especially being thrown and flipping. I do not think I can." Megumi said.

"Aw, too bad!" Alice pouts. She knows that she is overrule and her plan would not be use so all she can do is give up, but that does not mind she has to like it.

"Any other ideas?" Erina asks the group.

"Oh, maybe a play? If we pick the right one, it would fit in with timing and everything. Megumi said.

"I'm okay with that." Akira said.

"Same." Soma laughs and gives her a thumbs up.. "Good idea!"

"So we are in agreement?" Erina asks.

"Yep! This will be great!" Takumi said.

A voice interrupts the group. "Sorry nii san."

"Eh, why?" Takumi asks.

"We already chosen our performance as a play." Ryoko said with a sorry expression.

"Aha, sorry Megumicchi! You guys doze, you lose!" Yuki exclaims as she high fives Isami.

"Sorry Erina sama." Hisako said, looking sorry.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault." Erina told her.

"Ah, too bad, you got it first huh?" Soma laughs.

"Sorry, Yukihira kun." Mito said bashfully.

"I just got a response from the teacher. They gave us their approval." Shun said as he approaches group A.

"Perfect. Thanks." Isami said.

In the corner of the room, Nao looks upon group A with envy. "If only I could be next to Erina sama and talk to her like the rest of the group members, I will get rid of you guys!" She murmurs to herself as an aura surrounds her.

"Oh, I heard you guys from before. We will destroy you guys. Don't think you can beat us!" Miyoko said, directing her words at Soma and Takumi.

"Is that a challenge? You are on." Soma smirks with Takumi nodding in agreement.

Erina notices in the corner of her eye Ryo putting on his bandana on and sighs. This is going to get messy. She tries to get Alice's attention, but Alice is currently in her sulking moods due to her plans not being rejected. She braces herself for the trouble,

"You think you can beat us huh?!" Ryo shouts as a fiery aura surrounds him.

Everyone just stares at him in shock. What the heck happened to Ryo? In class, he usually is with Alice. When he is not with Alice, he is in the gym working out with the boys such as Soma and Takumi. Also, when he takes his classes for his major, he is quiet and to himself. He is also very lazy and talks in a slow manner. However, this Ryo here is complete opposite!

"We will burn you guys to the ground! Heck, I make sure I beat you guys too!" He shouts as he points to Soma, Hayami and Takumi.

"Eh, you're on. I'm happy to serve you up a challenge." Soma smirks at him.

"Oh, you are going down!" Takumi said with a fist raise.

"You guys think you can take me? I make sure to beat you guys." Hayama smirks.

"You scum think you can take me down!" Ryo said all fired up.

"Okay! That is enough!" Alice shouts as she pulls the bandana from Ryo's head. "You can not be calling other people rude names like that! Calm yourself down!"

"Yes." Ryo said, going back to his normal self and talking in a slow manner.

"Anyway, if I have to say, it is you guys who is going down." Alice said with a cold smile on her face.

"You guys realizes we are in the same group?" Erina deadpanned to her members.

"Yea. We should be working together!" Megumi said, agreeing with Erina. She is glad that there is one sane person in the group.

"You're scared, Nakiri?" Soma grins at her, taunting her as usually.

"Erina, you worry that I will beat you my dear cousin?" Alice joins in on the taunts.

"Eh, me? Scared? Please. I can do so much better than you guys. I will be on top as always." Erina said with a flick of her hair over her shoulder.

"Only one left." Megumi said scared. I spoke too soon. I am the only sane one in this group.

"Good luck with your group!" Ryoko said in sympathy as she places her hand on Megumi's shoulder.

"Yes, take it at your pace. You guys did not even decide what you are going to be doing and already there is a competition? Wow." Yuki said.

"Thanks guys!" Megumi said. "I hope everything will be okay!"

"I'm sure it will be fine." Shun said. Then he took a glances at group A all bickering at each other. "Well, I hope so. Honestly, they are getting work up over nothing."

"At least they are having fun in their own way, Shun kun." Ryoko said.

Group B said their goodbyes and left the classroom since they are done deciding. They are going to a cafe to further the details of their plans.

"Um, guys. I think we need to decide on what to do." Megumi hesitantly tries to cut in the conversations of her groupmates.

"Oh, you're right. We really do need to decide on what to do." Erina said, embarrassed that she got distracted. She blames Soma. He is always getting her off track and loses her cool.

"Well, play is out. So what should we do? Any ideas?" Erina asks.

"Well-" Alice starts to say.

"And no. We are not doing an acrobatics circus act." Erina told her.

"But-" Alice said.

"Seriously, no." Erina gives her a look.

"Mou! I have another idea!" Alice shouts.

"Oh. What is it?" Erina asks her.

"We should do a band!" Alice said. "I can play keyboard and Ryo can play drums!"

As she said this, Ryo nods in agreement.

"Nice idea. I don't play an instrument though!" Soma said.

"Surprisingly, it is a very good idea coming from you. I play bass." Akira said.

"Mou, what is that suppose to mean? Hayama kun?" Alice pouts.

"Actually, I agree with him. It is not a bad idea. " Erina comments. "Anyone else play instruments? I can play keyboard too, but it has been a while since I play. ." Erina quickly sent an email to the teachers for approval.

"I can play guitar and actually have my instrument with me." Takumi said.

"Oh, I can play guitar too! I am a bit rusty since it has been a while. Also, I do not have a guitar on hand." Megumi said.

"Oh, okay. I just got approval from our teacher. So, Aldini san has his guitar. How about the rest of you guys? We can borrow the rest from the music department. I know they have extras and if we get permission, I am sure it is okay for us to use them." Erina said.

"Well, we need a keyboard and drums." Alice answers for the both of them. Ryo nods in agreement.

"I have my bass with me." Akira answers.

"Okay, we need keyboards, drums and guitar. What's else are we missing?" Erina said, trying to think. "

"I guess, that makes you two our singers." Alice smirks at the pair.

"Eh, why am I pair up with him? Also, singing?!" Erina said as her voice went up a few scales.

"Well, we need singers. Soma does not know how to play anything so he has to be singer. Also, I think one keyboard is enough and I will be playing that since you have not play in a long time." Alice said.

"I think that's a good idea." Megumi nods.

"Are you giving up, princess?" Soma smirks at her.

"Giving up? Hell no! I show you." Erina said with a fire in her eyes.

"You're on." He laughs.

"I'm taking over this project. Erina, you can go rent out the instruments for usage. I will decide tracklist and all that. I am more update with trends than you, my dear cousin."

"Do not go overboard." Akira warns her.

"Eh, where's the fun in that?" Alice pouts.

"Seriously. You are too much." Akira sighs, already dreading the time they will work together as a group.

The group exchange numbers with one another and creates a group chat. After deciding to meet up Sunday, they all walk together as a group outside before leaving.

"Ah, I am not looking toward to this." Erina said.

"I know I am." Soma smirks at her. "See you then, princess."

"Stop calling me that!" She shouts at him.

A/N: How is that chapter? It was very fun for me to write! Now we got the three main pairings all together. I actually really love the pairing of RyoxAlicexHayama. They balance each other out. It will be hard but I will try my best to show their relationship! I am excited! Till next time.


End file.
